He's Just a Hollow, He Can't Feel
by Snow Flake Falling From Sky
Summary: Woah! Who would have thought Ulquiorra had a fetish for bondage, whips and candle wax!  Fail Summary, get over it.  UlquiHime One-Shot. Rated M for LEMON.


HAAAAAAAAAI PEOPLE :3! This is something..I don't know. I just felt like throwing this together, nuff said ^_^!

Rating: M

Summary: Who would have thought that Ulquiorra has a fetish for Bondage and whips :O?

**Disclaimer: **SADLY, I don't own Bleach, which is kind of a good thing. If you hate UlquiHime then it wouldn't be a good thing to even watch Bleach.

1) Ichigo would have been the first to die ^_^!

Ichigo: Hey! What the fuck?

2) Ulquiorra would have kicked his ass if I didn't kill him in the first episode.

Ichigo: I'm the main character of Bleach!

3) Orihime and Ulquiorra would be together. We wouldn't have that dumbass strawberry walking around not noticing Orihime whatsoever.

Ichigo: -_-

Bleach and all of its characters belong to Tite Kubo :D

Enjoy!

* * *

The emerald jewels stared at the woman before him. Her arms tied and she hung from the ceiling, her feet just barely touching the ground. Her auburn hair that fell over her face covering up her chocolate eyes. His green eyes scanned over the beauty. _A picture to keep_. He thought. Because after tonight the beautiful woman would never be the same.

The long, black and leather whip slammed down roughly on the tan back leaving a long blood mark that was sure to leave a scar. An ear shattering shriek escaped the full lips of Orihime. Another slam with the whip to her back was followed by a whisper. "Who does your body and soul belong to, Onna?" asked the low, monotone voice. Her chest rose up and down as she tried to recover her breath. Another slam to her back as followed by her screams that was sure to be heard by all the arrancar and hollows in all of Hueco Mundo. "Answer me, Onna" the voice whispered again. "U-ulquior...ra" She screamed once more as the whip came down roughly once again. "ULQUIORRA-SAMA!" A smirk threatened to replace the emotionless mask. The whip dropped down to the floor and the two pale hands untied the rope that held the woman up, she fell to the floor with a loud thud. Her wrists were immediately hand cuffed to the floor and she was put into a doggy style position.

The Fourth Espada kneeled down infront of her. Orihime's ears could have been decieving her but she could have sworn she heard Ulquiorra whisper "Beautiful." Black and white lips pressed softly against pink lips. Orihime's mouth opened immediately when she felt the hot tongue lick her lower lip. Both tongues tangled and danced and Orihime moaned inside the others mouth. A pale hand grasped her ass roughly causing her to moan in pain. He pulled away from her mouth and flipped her over causing her to lay on her abused back and have her arms to be handcuffed above her head. The green eyes stared at Orihime's bare chest. _Another picture to keep. _He thought. His hand unsheathed Murcielago. He brought the point of the sharp blade down to her left breast. Slowly and very carefully he began to carve the number 4 on it.

Orihime screamed as loud as she possibly could; it would have been a surprise if someone hadn't gone deaf. Ulquiorra put his free over over her mouth in order to muffle her screams of agony. He stopped for a mere second to move his zanpaktou to the tip of the 70 degree angle he made. Slowly, he made a straight line from the top and down. Orihime's screams could still be heard even though Ulquiorra's hand was clamped down over her mouth. Once he was finished he backed away and looked at his work. Tears threatened to drop from Orihime's eyes but she refused to let them fall. The 4 he carved into the Onna's left breast was now dripping blood. Ulquiorra ran his finger over the wound causing Orihime to whimper.

Leaning down, he captured her lips with his own once more, his hand doing its own thing. It traveled down to her bare legs and massaged them softly. His hand moved between her legs causing her to snap them close in embarrassment. Using both of his hands, he spread her legs and two of his fingers captured her clit in between. She moaned in the fourths mouth as their lips moved against eachothers. Ulquiorra took Orihime's lip between his teeth and bit down softly, and -despite the fact it being softly, his inhuman canines caused her lip to bleed. Ulquiorra's tongue darted out and began to lick the wound causing her to moan. He pushed his tongue into the moist cavern and began exploring. His tongue traveled across her teeth to slithering across the roof of her mouth and then to dancing with her own tongue; however, there was no passion in this kiss whatsoever. Ulquiorra's kisses were filled with pure lust and nothing more.

Ulquiorra's nimble fingers rubbed against her clit fast as their kiss heated up more. Ulquiorra's weight pressed her onto the cold floor and his chest pressed into her abused breast causing her to moan loudly in pain. Ulquiorra pulled away from her and stood up from ontop of her. A white fabric that was originally part of her arrancar hakama laid on a table. He grabbed it and took it over to her and within 5 seconds it was secured tightly around her eyes so all she saw was pitch black. Orihime heard Ulquiorra's footsteps walking away but they returned within a few minutes. She could hear him place something on the nightstand and she was curious. Ulquiorra laid ontop of Orihime's nude body and she could feel his cold chest against her stomach.

Ulquiorra kissed Orihime's collarbone softly and he kissed down to her un-abused right breast. He softly squeezed it and took the nipple in his mouth. She moaned softly despite the pain her wounds were giving her. A smell came to his nostrils, the same aura he smelled whenever he came to see this woman. He pulled away from her breast and went down until his head was face to face with her warmth. Orihime's cheeks flushed red and she snapped her legs closed. "Why do you cover yourself from me?" he asked. She didn't answer, she couldn't. Ulquiorra reopened her legs only to have Orihime struggle against his grip to get them closed again. "Do not struggle, Onna." he said. He released one of her legs and she kicked it all over.

Ulquiorra grabbed her leg again and pressed it down. He took both of her legs and bent them and help them in place. Before she could protest against his doings, his tongue licked her clit. Orihime's hips jerked up in shock and she moaned. Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around her legs tightly, holding her down. He licked once more and Orihime desperately tried to jerk her hips but only to find it impossible. His wet, hot and talented tongue flicked over her clit over and over. Orihime still squirmed beneath the pale man as moans of ecstacy escaped her mouth. Ulquiorra released one of her legs and moved his hand to her warmth. Slowly, he rubbed his finger against her wetness and he gently pushed one finger inside of her warmth. Orihime moaned loudly and she wrapped the leg that was not being held around Ulquiorra's neck, tightly.

Ulquiorra's tongue continued its assault on Orihime's clit while he added another finger to her warmth. Orihime tried desperately to fight against the handcuffs on her wrists. Oh, how she wished to touch the pale mans face, to grab his head and forcefully push it more into her warmth. She wanted so much more of his hot tongue on her. The way Orihime struggled against the restraints amused the fourth Espada. The two fingers thrusted fast into her warmth as his tongue lapped at her clit. A boiling, odd pleasure began to grow inside of Orihime's stomach. The pleasure inside of her could be sensed by Ulquiorra has he quickened his actions and within the next 10 seconds Orihime was in pure bliss as she released her orgasm. _Her First Orgasm._ Her leg that was wrapped around Ulquiorra's neck tightened. If Ulquiorra were not a Hollow he was sure to suffocate.

Orihime's breathing was uneven and her heart pounded against her chest as if it were trying to break right through her. Ulquiorra retreated. He moved his face away from her warmth and the two fingers left her passage. Once more his footsteps left but this time it wasn't so far, he was still inside the room. A sweet smelling scent filled Orihime's nostrils. She didn't know what the object was but it smelled like apple cinnamon. She could sense that he stopped right infront of her. Ulquiorra kneeled down and placed the flames near her sensative clit, but not enough to actually burn her. If that piece of her hakama hadn't been covering her sight she would have had her eyes wide by now. The sweet smelling scent, apple cinnamon. And a Flame? Only one thought came to mind,_ Candle. _She thought. She squirmed and pushed her legs further apart and tried her best to scoot away from the flame not wanting to be burned.

Ulquiorra watched as Orihime spread her legs as far as they could go, not for her own pleasure either. A smirk played at the corner of his lips but he refused to let it show. He took the half melted candle and tilted it. Hot, red liquid poured from the small plate it laid on. Orihime didn't sense it coming, but once she felt the first drop just above her clit she screamed due to the burning. "STOP!" she screamed but he didn't heed her words. He continued to pour the hot liquid across her stomach and right above her clit as he listened to her scream. He didn't make anything in particular, just a bunch of zig zaggy lines. Within a few seconds the liquid had hardened on Orihime's skin, the once hot substance turning cold. Ulquiorra blew once and the candle light disappeared. He placed the candle back on the nightstand.

Ulquiorra looked at the broken woman. He was far from being done with her but he looked at the Number 4 he carved on her breast. Had there been a reason he made it a four? He supposed it was only to show that she rightfully belonged to him, it wasn't as though she wouldn't be able to heal it with her Shun Shun Rikka powers. Ulquiorra hands moved to his black sash, ripping it away from his hakama. Next was his hakama which he took little time to get rid of as well. The only thing left was his green boxers, which was surprising considering the rest of his uniform was white with little black on it; and within a few seconds they were off as well. Orihime couldn't tell what he was doing because of the fabric covering her eyes but then Ulquiorra reached behind her and untied the cloth covering her sight.

Almost instantly, as if on cue, her eyes widened. She stood face to face with Ulquiorra's large member. Her breath caught in her throat for a moment and then she released a throaty gasp. _Bad idea. _Ulquiorra thrusted his already hard member into her mouth and she wasn't able to take in half of it before she could feel it making its way down her throat. Unable to hold back, Orihime gagged and tried to pull her head back but she had almost forgot, her head was already on the cold, hard floor. She had no where to move. She couldn't get this huge intruder out of her mouth. Ulquiorra looked at her as he saw her face turn to red from lack of energy, her gagging never stopping. He pulled back a little in order to help her breathe and her coloring turned to its original shade of tan.

Orihime knew she wouldn't be able to get out of this so she did the only thing she thought best to do. She licked up his member and stopped at the head for a mere second before taking the entire head into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the top as his precum seeped from the tip. Her tongue lapped at it and she instantly began sucking. _An odd taste but it tastes amazing. _She thought. Ulquiorra didn't moan once but sweat became noticeable as his hair stuck to his face. Orihime wanted to touch his member with her hands, she wanted to see how it felt. And as if reading her mind, Ulquiorra used a key that laid only a few inches away from the two and uncuffed her hands. Instantly a hand wrapped around his member and she felt it twitch at the touch. She sucked on the head while her hand pumped the rest. Ulquiorra released a low moan and with both of his hands he took the back of Orihime's head and pushed it further down on his member causing her hand to slip. His hips thrusted fast and his member was pushed forcefully down her throat. Once again, she gagged. She continued licking him though, despite the fact she could puke all over at any moment. But all of that left her mind when she felt something warm and thick shoot down her throat. She moaned and he pulled out of her mouth, the rest of his release landing on her face.

Ulquiorra's breathing was just a bit uneven and his reiatsu flickered a few times but he was back to normal within a few minutes. Orihime wiped her face of his bitter sweet cum and licked her fingers clean, swallowing. Ulquiorra's hard on returned as he watched her do this. He grabbed her legs and pulled them closer to him and he sat between her legs, causing her to fall back down on her back. She knew exactly what was coming next and she feared of it. "Please..don't..I'm still a virgin." she said in a soft voice. Ulquiorra knew this, HELL he didn't give a damn. He knew this would happen someday and he knew the strange feeling this woman gave him by his hollow hole whenever she touched him would take over his body. He didn't know what it was but it didn't matter. His lust for her grew whenever he saw the face of Orihime Inoue.

He laid down ontop of her, still inbetween her legs, and he lined his erection up with her warmth. He knew that the first time for a woman hurt but he didn't think he would be able to control himself. "This will hurt.." he said. "I cannot vow that I will go easy on you." he added. Orihime closed her eyes tightly until her eyes hurt. Ulquiorra leaned down and kissed her roughly, _still no passion. _But it didn't matter. The fact that Orihime had been distracted was enough for Ulquiorra to thrust all the way to her hilt. Orihime's eyes shot open, unable to scream, so she allowed the tears to fall to represent the pain she was in. She was extremely tight around Ulquiorra and he couldn't help it, he didn't allow Orihime to get used to his size. He pulled out until only his head wasn't visible and slammed all the way back in to the hilt. This time she broke the kiss, screaming. The tears now flowing like a river, but he couldn't stop and he didn't want to.

His thrusts quickened as he pounded into Orihime's warmth, roughly. She feared her insides would rupture if Ulquiorra dared to go any faster or harder. Her breathing quickened as the pain and pleasure shot through her body. Her moans were too loud, and he kissed her deeply. This time there was nothing. _No lust, no passion, no love, no care, no nothing. _Sweat dripped down Ulquiorra's pale skin. The hollow of his body taking over, his trusts were inhuman, and if she were anyone else he would have broken her piece by piece, little at a time. Ulquiorra couldn't put together how he felt. Pleasure, so much ecstacy and yet, so much warmth in the middle of his chest. Why did this woman make him feel like this? He couldn't put anything together. He didn't understand. He wasn't made to.

The boiling sensation returned in the pit of the woman's stomach, and in a loud scream she released her second orgasm all of Ulquiorra's member. Her walls contracted around Ulquiorra and squeezed, _tightly. _And he knew he wouldn't be able to hold it anymore. With a loud groan, he released inside of her and he road out his orgasm making sure he was completely emptied. He stayed there for a moment longer, inside of the woman and laying ontop of her. Orihime had been exhausted and she faught the urge to close her eyes and drip to sleep. Ulquiorra retreated and with a single kiss to Orihime's lips he used his fingers to lightly shut her eyes. "Sleep, onna." and she did. Soft snores could be heard with her light breathing.

Ulquiorra removed himself from Orihime's warmth and stood. His body was warm, no longer cold. He reached down for his clothes and returned them to their rightful place on his body. He bent down and took Orihime's sleeping form into his arms and placed her down softly on the nearby couch. He stared at her for a few moments, trying to understand what she does to him.

_My body warms at a single touch, and I feel whole as though I were human again. How was it that I became hollow? I can't even remember. I stared down at her sleeping form for a few more seconds before I turned away from her, walking towards the door and didn't look back. I would never understand human emotions, I can't.. Even if she promises to teach me. The way she makes me feel will soon subside, I am sure of it. Afterall, I Am A Hollow._

_...And we are not made to feel._

_

* * *

_

Wow I'm tired and my hands hurt. Why did I make this? BECAUSE I'M MADLY IN LOVE WITH ULQUIHIME. And..I just can _! I think this One-shot actually turned out better than all of my others combined. Hope you enjoyed :D DUECES.


End file.
